Awkward Situations
by IPreferEclares
Summary: Clare Edwards is your typical girl...except for the part where she goes to an all male boarding school. She eventually meets the arrogant Eli Goldsworthy, who quickly discovers her secret. What will he make her do to keep her secret? M for leMons
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so don't hurt me if it's not to your liking. Please review though :)**

**A/N: They end middle school in 9th grade in my universe. Sue me haha. So, Clare is 15.**

* * *

><p>Awkward Situations chapter 1<p>

CLARES POV

"Oh my god."

"I can't believe you got in too!"

"Awwww I'm going to miss you so much!"

Of course, I wasn't going to say that. Out of the high schools I applied to, I only got accepted to one of them. Degrassi boarding school, which is also where my older brother, Riley, goes. Also, the only reason I got in was because my dad is the chairman of the school board.

"Clare, where are you going?" My best friend, Alli, asked as she ran up to me with a giant smile on her face.

"Umm, well, you know how on the day of the huge test that most schools choose whether to accept you? Yeah, well, I had a fever that day and didn't exactly do well." I indirectly answered.

"So what, Clare, you're one of the smartest people I know! Seriously, what schools did you get into?" She pressed.

"...Degrassi," I answered after a while.

"Really? That's great! I'm also going to Degrassi All Girls Boarding School! You know, I hear there's another school wit the same name that's for all guys." She winked at me.

"Haha, well, you see...I'm going to the all boys one."

Alli just gave me a blank stare.

I couldn't believe it myself. I thought of the conversation I had with my dad last night.

**~Last Night~**_  
><em>

_"But dad, it's an all boys school!"_

_"Look, Clare, I'm not comfortable with it either, but only for a year until you can take the test again."_

_"Why can't you just talk to Aunt Kate, see if I can get into Degrassi GIRLS school?"_

_"Clare, I haven't talked to my sister in years, and neither will you."  
><em>

_"So all because of your stupid sibling fight, I have to risk my femininity and go to an all guys school? This is bullshit."_

_"Watch your tone Clare. This is end of discussion. And it's only for a year._

**~Present Day~**

By the time I came back from the conversation that has been rolling in my head for the whole day, Alli had come back to normal. Or rather, just not a state of shock. She burst into tears and started hugging me, saying how much she was gonna miss me, and how much she feared for my safety in that school. I assured her that it was alright, and that all she had to do was wait a year before I could join her in my aunt's school. As we left school, my heart began to sink at the thought of a year of hell in Degrassi All Male Boarding School.

Yup, a year of hell._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it, hated it? Don't worry, lemons will come soon. This was just a really short chapter to jumpstart Clare's backstory. I guess like a prologue? Well, next chapter, she will actually be in Degrassi, so yeah. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I legit made this account like 3 days ago, so I wasn't expecting ANY reviews. Thanks, they made me really happy and so as soon as I read them, I started typing the 2nd chappie - THE WHOLE THING ON MY IPOD OMG IT WAS SO ANNOYING :) I also forgot a couple things, it seems.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Degrassi, Clare and Eli would still be together and Dave wouldn't be such a bitch to Adam**

**Also, VERY IMPORTANT note at the bottom. So, here's Awkward Situations chapter 2! Enjoy and review**

**A/N: After reading the reviews, I felt like I had to fix this. Sorry! And also I have no idea how to make indents since the Doc Manager won't let me press tab haha. And, well if you haven't read the chapter yet, then good for you! You get to dodge my fuck-up ness :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Awkward Situations chapter 2.<p>

CLARE POV

I hate this already.

First, there's that "boy" smell that seems to crowd every nook and cranny of each and every room. Then there are the boys themselves, who are loud as fuck, and seem to have some odd obsession with throwing footballs and wondering which girls from degrassi girls school are"easy". I'm pretty sure I heard Alli's name in there too. We've been in school a month, and how that girl already has a reputation amuses me.

But worst of all, there's me.

As a guy, of course. Before the year started, I had to cut my long locks (which I have been growing for THREE years) into a short and shaggy hairstyle which could pass as "male" since I refuse to wear a wig. I also have to wear hats every day to cover my face before people get a look at how girlish I look. I've been trying to keep a low profile, but one day Riley burst into my class room yelling "Hey li'l bro!". He seemed to find the whole situation funny and had to make fun of me in every which way.

While Riley's outburst was annoying, I didn't realize the attention it'd give me. "The chairman's son". Before long, my struggle to stay under the radar was thwarted. It's not like I hate acting like a guy, it's actually kind of fun. Making my voice deeper...finally having someone to talk to about hockey...being a guy is easier than I thought. I just hate lying to everybody. And I get especially scared whenever someone makes a comment about me being a girl. One time, I snapped at my friend, Drew, for knocking over a couple of books I was holding, by throwing a football.

"What the hell man!" I yelled.

"Sorry dude it was an accident. We cool?" he sounded sincere.

"Uh, no. Now I'm going to be late for Mrs. Dawes' class." I continued.

"Geesh I'm sorry, what are you on your period or something?" he asked with a chuckle at the end. The worst part was, I WAS on my period.

* * *

><p>"Alli, being a guy is so annoying!" I complained to Alli one day while we were getting coffee at our favorite hangout, The Dot. It was the weekend, so students were allowed to go home, and I was allowed to wear a skirt.<p>

"Oh come on, all you need to do is be all macho and buff and talk deeper." she giggled as her voice got deeper towards the end.

"Ugh," I sighed, " I do all that stuff already, but while its fun and all, I want to be girly too. I mean, how am I even going to get a boyfriend if I'm a guy?" I used hand quotation marks when I said the word "guy".

"Well what about your roommate? If you can't date, you can at least fantasize." she winked

"My dad told me he wouldn't give me a roommate to make things easier for me and to ensure my safety or something."

"Awwww, cause I was hoping you could introduce me to some hot guys when you get out of there."

"Please, Alli, the degrassi schools party all the time. You'll have a boyfriend in no time."

"But Clareee." she whined. I promptly ignored her as my phone started to buzz. It was a text from my dad.

_Okay clare-bear, before you freak out, I want u to know there was no other option and that degrassi needs this kid becuz he scored highest on the intramural high school acceptance test. Unfortunately, were out of empty beds in dorm rooms. He has no option but to room with yousweetie! He'll be coming in a week due to being away at a national writing competition, but his stuff will be there today! Xoxo luv, dad._

I reread the long ass text at least five times. No way. No fucking way. Alli stopped whining long enough to notice the look on my face.

"Everything alright, Clare?"

I didn't answer her for a while all I could think of was the troubles I would have to go through soon. Waking up before he does to shower, hiding the bindings for my breasts and the tampons, LIVING WITH A MESSY HIGHSCHOOL BOY...

"Clare..?"

I slammed my head on the table and started thunking it against the edge again and again.

"No." thunk. " Alli." thunk "Everything isn't." thunk "Okay!"

"Clare, will you get a grip on yourself? What the hell happened?" I started to tell Alli about my dad's text and how difficult my life was going to be in a week. After a long discussion on what to do and where to hide my stuff, Alli and I said our goodbyes, and since it was Sunday, I started making my way back to my dorm room. I really wanted to go inside and lie face down on my pillow until the morning when class started, but a LARGE trunk of my new room mate's stuff reminded me that I needed to start packing away my womanly things into a more secure place. As I was putting tampons away into a locked drawer by my bed, I passed by the trunk for like the bajillionth time in the small room and for the first time, noticed something scratched into the side.

_Property Of: Elijah Goldsworthy_

So this was the name of our genius kid, who had to come ruin my life. I decided to look him up on the internet to see if he was really this big hot-shot, or if I could convince my dad that degrassi didn't need him. The wonders of Google. His name brought up LOTS of results. Descriptions ranging from babies to old dead guys, I narrowed the result by adding degrassi to the end of his name. A certain article caught my eye.

_Elijah Goldsworthy, winner of the 25th annual Canadian writing competition for young writers!_

_Elijah, 16, took a month off from high school to take part in the competition, which in turn took part all across the country. At such a young age, he is astounding with his winning story "Stalker Angel" which about the tragic love between the protagonist and his interest, Rachel. He will go back to attending degrassi all male boarding school, after taking a month off. He has been receiving tutoring, though, and is excited to jump back into his classes with his fellow peers. Elijah's story will be published as a featured story in many zines and literary newspapers and magazines. Upon winning, Elijah claimed he would like to thank..._

Starting to get bored of the article, my eyes drifted towards a picture of a very, and I mean VERY hot guy smiling and holding an award in the corner of the page. He had dark hair and piercing yet sexy green eyes. He wasn't overly muscular, but he wasn't all skin and bones either. He was wearing a dark button down shirt and skinny jeans. At first glance, I guess he would've seemed emo, but looking closer, I didn't see any guyliner. In the photo, his lips were turned up in a smirk, which I couldn't help but want to huff about. It seemed to say " look at me, I'm Elijah and I won this contest and you didn't."

Needless to say, this guy was really cute. And though he would be ruining my somewhat easy dorm life, I couldn't help but think of that smirk of his. Somehow I knew I would be in for a hell ride. And as I drifted off to sleep, I kept rolling the name of my dorm life wrecker around in my head.

Elijah Goldsworthy, Elijah Goldsworthy.

Elijah Goldsworthy.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli next chapter! I'm excited to introduce him soon. Okay, so very important note: I'm new to all this, and I know my grammar isn't exactly great cause of my grade level. So, if anyone wants to be my beta, drop something in my PM thingamajig. Okay thanks for reading please review :)<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm not gonna be one of those people who need reviews to update. I'll update when I want to. I DO read all the reviews though, they make me really happy. I actually have no idea where I'm going with this story lol, but i hope you enjoy it :)**

**If I owned Degrassi, Clare and Eli would still be together, and Imogen would belly flop more often LOL  
><strong>

**Sorry to my beta TheLegitProduction. I read your first notes and applied them, but I couldn't wait for the second because I HAD to post this. Tonight's episode was just too good. Also, another important note at the bottom! But anyway, here's Awkward Situations chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Awkward Situations chapter 3<p>

CLARE POV

Crap. I was late again for Mrs. Dawes' class. This is like the fifth time this week, since between cleaning away my stuff and worrying about my new roommate, I've been dead tired. Ugh, and as my luck is, Elijah is going to be here today. I'm pretty sure he's in this class, also. Since my writing grades were really good, I was placed in Advanced Writing instead of the usual freshman course. Of course, Advanced Writing is a class for the grade level above mine, so besides fantasizing about my life-wrecker at home, I'd be able to fantasize about him in class. God, I'm probably going to fail this class.

Everyday I keep going back to that article to find out more about him. Apparently he has no siblings, but both his parents are still together, unlike mine. He drives a vintage Hearse, which he named Morty. I found a picture of him standing by it. Morty has a skull on its hood, and as far as I can tell, isn't carrying a coffin in it. Elijah doesn't have a girlfriend, thank bejesus, but also recently got out of a relationship with some chick named Julia. I also read his story, "Stalker Angel", and it's really…dark. It looked like it would fit his image. Someone who is arrogant, but also thinks a lot.

My thoughts were interrupted when a stranger bumped into me on my way to Mrs. Dawes' class. He had on a sweatshirt with the school name on it, dark raybans, and a beanie. I had just walked out of the bathroom, a privilege that can only be done when the halls are empty, and he seemed to be walking in. As my books fell to the floor, he murmured a sorry and ran into the bathroom. I WAS going to remind him to put on his uniform before class started, but the bitch left me to pick up my books alone, so I decided against it. I walked into class, still thinking of what the hell just happened and sighed as I got a late slip.

Moments after I sat down next to my good friend, Adam who was also in my grade but was taking a higher class, HE walked in. Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy. My dorm life wrecker. One of the hottest guys I've ever seen… wait scratch that last thought. I can't be thinking of life wreckers like that. I have to admit, though, seeing him in person was so much better than seeing him in pictures. His hair was to the side like in most of his pictures, and he also added a couple of alterations to the simple polo-khaki uniform. While Mrs. Dawes introduced him, he scanned the room with those green eyes. They seemed to linger on mine for a little longer as we made eye contact, and I started to blush, so I looked away.

"Clare, are you alright? Your face is all red," Adam asked as he looked over at me with a worried expression on his face. Oh, right, and Clare. I refused to change my name to a boys' name, so I had to convince a bunch of people that Clare was also a boy's name and that it was what I was born with blah, blah, blah… The issue was long forgotten a while ago.

"Yeah, Adam, I'm fine. I just need to get some water." I tried to rush out of there, but got stuck in the doorway by Elijah.

"Um, excuse me, Elijah." I murmured with my head down so that I wouldn't be dealt a sexy-green-eyes attack. He's a couple inches taller than me, and when he looked down at me, his eyes studied my face. Or what he could see of it.

"Please," he said after a long pause of doorway blocking, "Call me Eli." He smirked.

I rushed out without another word. I had so many emotions, like… I couldn't decide whether I wanted to make out with those lips, or punch them. I hated his attitude, and the fact that he blocked my way, but at the same time I loved it. Like he was challenging me. Seeing as class would be over soon, anyway, I just went to my locker and sat down on the floor until lunch time. As I started to pull out a book, the bells rang, and Adam soon joined me at my locker…with HIM.

"Hey Clare, is it alright if Eli eats with us?" Adam asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure I guess." I replied, hesitantly.

"What, Clare, afraid I'll block your way again? Don't worry, I only do that to special people." Eli surprised me. Besides what he said as I was leaving class, this was the first time I really heard his voice. It was the perfect voice to match those lips. Not too deep, but very smooth, as if every word he said should be praised and acknowledged.

"Ha-ha, Eli. Don't tell me you play for the other team." Adam and Eli started a conversation as I walked next to Eli towards the Cafeteria.

"No, Adam, but I know for sure that both teams play for me." he looked down at me as he said this. The nerve! We all played rock-paper-scissors to see who would get food, and Adam lost, leaving us two alone.

"So, Clare, I hear you're my new roommate?"

"…Unfortunately." I looked up at him and gave him a smirk of my own.

"Ouch! I know you want some of this, but no touchy, okay?" He laughed.

"Oh, don't get your hopes up, Eli." I laughed too. That was the first time I said his name, and it felt so…right. Talking with Eli was fun, so maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

><p>School was over and I was heading back to my dorm. I usually walked with Adam, but he had to do something for the Degrassi Radio. Some kind of Man Hour thing. As I was walking back, I saw the guy from this morning, with the raybans and beanie. He was wearing the same thing as this morning, minus the hoodie. Good, the guy remembered to put on his uniform. I lived on the top floor of the dorm house, and all it has are stairs, so I got used to the feeling of walking up with a bunch of people to walking up alone. Except, today I wasn't alone. Raybans guy was walking behind me, so I started to get weirded out. My dorm was the only one on the top floor, and the guy was still following me from the final stair to my dorm. At the top of the landing, I spun around and yelled at him.<p>

"Why are you following me?"

The stranger pulled off the beanie, and I was met with raven black hair. I started to get a shit feeling inside. _Shitshitshitshitshitshit_. The stranger pulled off the raybans and I was met with green eyes. _SHIT_.

"What do you mean, I live here too, roommate." Eli said with a smirk. I felt so stupid to think he was following me. Without a word, I spun around and opened the door so that I could go hide in my pillows without him seeing my red face.

"It's alright Clare." He laughed. His laugh was so hot. Wait, no, I meant cocky. "Okay, maybe you'll talk to me after I take a shower."

I heard the bathroom door slam shut and I heard the lock click, so I was safe. No way was I sticking around. I started to change out of my uniform so that I could go to Alli's since it was the weekend.

ELI POV

I loved teasing my new roommate. He was like a girl. I was still laughing about it as I started undressing to take a shower. Moments, later, as I was only in boxers, I realized that I forgot soap and shit. Since we were both dudes, I decided to head outside to get it. As I unlocked the door, I caught a glimpse of Clare without the beanie.

"So, Clare, finally decided to lose the funky ha-" My jaw dropped to the floor. Instead of a dude, I saw a really pretty girl with short curls and a moderately sized rack. She was wrapping bindings around her chest, and had a duffle bag of girly stuff open on the bed. I started to say something but was cut off by her shriek.

"Fuck, Eli, what are you doing?" She started to freak out.

"Uhhh getting soap, what are you doing here?" Then, I finally got a good look at her face. Those pretty blue eyes, framed with lashes too long for a guy…"OH MY GOD, CLARE!"

"Okay, please, I have no other option but homeschooling since my dad is a dick. Please, don't tell anybody. I'll do anything!" She pleaded, bindings long forgotten. Instead she was on her knees in a begging stance. _Hmmm on her knees_.

"Anything..?" I asked mischievously.

" Yeah, just please don't tell." She pleaded, sporting some drama queen tears. This was going to be fun.

"Okay, well Clareee," I enunciated her name. "Be prepared." And with that I shut the bathroom door again. Soon after, I heard the front door close. I peeked outside the bathroom again and she was gone. Getting Clare Edwards to do anything? Yup, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) Hope you didn't hate it, haha. Oh, right, um I want lemons in this story but I have no clue how to write them. If anyone wants to help me, please drop a note in the PM box. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I was away on a family trip and didn't touch my computer once. AND THEN my beta, TheLegitProduction, and I were having some emailing troubles -_-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, Clare wouldn't be making out with Jake in tonight's episode :(**

**I feel like I'm forgetting something...oh wells. Enjoy!**

***UPDATE* My friend was reading the chapter and noticed some screw-ups. OOPS**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CLARES POV<span>**

Tick

Tick

Tick

BRRRIIINNNGGGG!

I rushed into class right after the bell rang, I was late for several reasons. One, was the fact that Eli decided to spend nearly an HOUR in our bathroom, the only room with a door I could lock from him. Another, was that Eli hid my beanie so I had to continuously look for it, and eventually found it taped to the inside of a lamp shade. Did I mention Eli? Yeah he's a bunch of other reasons why I was late.

"Mr. Edwards, that'll be a late pass for you." I sighed and took my seat. I sat next to Adam and in front of Eli, I could hear him snicker as I got out my notes. Adam looked between Eli and I curiously as I glared daggers at him.

"So, Clare, why were you so late to class?" Eli whispered in my ear.

"I came in after the bell rang," I scoffed. "And besides, I wouldn't have been late if you hadn't spent so much time doing your hair and makeup in the bathroom this morning."

"Says the guy with a face that looks like he hasn't gone through puberty. But your balls haven't even dropped yet." He smirked at me with that look in his eyes. I froze and glared more daggers, wishing they were real so I could slice up that pretty little mouth of his.

"Hey what's up with the sudden harshness, dude?" Adam cut in.

"Nothing, just that Clare seems a bit girly for a guy." Eli's voice picked up do that people around us could hear, but not loud enough that Mrs. Dawes turned around.

"I mean, he always covers his face, and wears baggy clothes. I bet you're a chick under all that." Eli continued. I had enough. I stood up and grabbed Eli's hand, then slammed it against my chest. I knew he could obviously feel a small lump there due to the bindings, but to everyone else, his palm looked flat. He looked really shocked.

"Do I feel like a girl? No. Or are you so infatuated with my looks that you have to check downstairs, also?" I grinned, but hoped he wouldn't say anything like checking my junk or something. Luckily, he didn't and just sat down.

"Well I guess that's settl-" Adam got cutoff.

"Mr. Edwards, Mr. Torres! Detention for interrupting my class!" Adam and I looked at each other with gaping mouths. We then looked at Eli who seemed to have miraculously disappeared from his seat and probably was in the hallway. I bowed my head and stayed quiet for the rest of class. Eli was gonna get a mouthful after I found him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>ELI POV<span>**

I didn't really feel like detention, so I snuck out of the room when I saw Mrs. Dawes start to turn around. I lurked into the bathroom and went into an empty stall, sitting down on the toilet seat and thinking about what I had just done.

I told her I was going to keep her secret, but I don't know what took over me. For some reason, seeing her getting flustered or worried is really enjoyable. I really do think that I went too far, though. I was pretty close to actually revealing her secret, if her actions hadn't stopped me.

Oh my god, her actions.

It wasn't the first time I ever felt a girl up, but it was definitely the best even if there were a bra and bindings in the way. I could still feel them. At that moment, I honestly didn't know what to do. I was in a state of complete shock. I didn't think that, for a girl, Clare Edwards could be that… ballsy.

I wanted to apologize, I concluded after the lunch bell rang. I would say I'm sorry and never let it happen again. I really was sorry, and intend to keep her secret, which I still want to know more about. Eh, if she tells me, she tells me. And if she doesn't, well my super seductive skills will get her to tell me. I heard from Adam that she was going back to the dorm for lunch to do something. I unlocked the door and stepped in, fully knowing that she was there.

"Listen, Clare, before you say anything, I'm sorry. I, Elijah Goldsworthy, am deeply sorry for nearly blowing your cover, and I promise it will never happen again." She was sitting on the bed with her head looking down at a book. She didn't say a word, so I continued, not knowing what else to do.

"Well, I can't apologize for copping a feel though, that was all you. Trying to seduce me?" I decided to throw some humor in. She still didn't reply at my remark.

"Clare…?" I walked over and grabbed the book from her hands. Instead of yelling at me to give it back, she instead walked over to her shelf and pulled out another one.

The little minx continued to ignore me!

"C'mon, Clare… just say something." I pleaded. She looked as if she was deciding something, hopefully whether or not to continue giving me the cold shoulder. After about a minute, she pulled out her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hey, Adam, I think we have detention now. Meet me outside the classroom, so that I don't need to face Mrs. Dawes alone? Okay. Yeah, see you soon!" She didn't throw one glance in my direction even though she was packing her bag and I was right in front of her.

With that in mind, Clare left the room, me staring dumbfounded at the back of the door. I could not believe she just left on me! I threw her book down on her bed, and then flopped into mine. I decided, that I had to get Clare to talk to me, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CLARE POV<span>**

Okay, I said Eli was going to get a mouthful. I was fully prepared to do that, but then he walked into the room apologizing before I even got a chance to state my rage. I quickly realized that he wanted my forgiveness, and decided not to say anything instead. Smiling, I made my way over to the class for detention. Adam smiled back when he noticed a while, I think he got annoyed, and when he took my book, it was all I could do not to grab it back. Head held high, I grabbed another book, nonchalant mood surrounding me. Inside, though, I was giggling like a toddler. Who knew little ol' me could get Eli Goldsworthy so worked up?

"You look giddy," he said.

"Well I feel giddy." I laughed and lightly punched his arm.

"In a perfectly heterosexual way, I hope." We laughed. Detention didn't seem so bad, if I got to hang with Adam.

We walked in to the room and barely five minutes through, Mrs. Dawes said she had something to do, but trusted we wouldn't leave the room. It was only Adam and I, anyway. We started talking about Eli.

"So, what was up with you and Goldsworthy today? I thought you guys were friends." He inquired.

"Roommates, friends, same difference(1)" I answered.

"Yeah, but he was really calling you out there, like he knew what it's like for a girl disguising herself as a guy." I froze at this, but tried to play it cool.

"And yeah, how would you know what he was describing exactly, Torres? Got something you wanna share with me?" I teased him. But Adam wasn't laughing. He was silent and looked as if he was thinking something through really hard. Finally, he reached into his bag and pulled out a box of tampons.

He knows, I thought. I started to say something , but he started talking. "Okay, Clare, don't freak out. No, I don't use them for nosebleeds. Not like a kid who probably belly flops randomly and pretends to be other people(2). But back to the point. You see, I'm a guy… with the body of a girl. I'm a female to male transgender, or FTM for short. I think like a normal guy, and really wanted to come here to show my mom up by how much I accept myself as a guy. I even legally changed my name to Adam, so Degrassi thinks I'm a guy. Luckily, I room with my brother, and he keeps my secret. Now, I trust you, so will you too?" Adam looked up at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't believe he just told me that!

"Adam, of course I'll keep your secret! But in exchange, you have to keep mine." He started to ask me what secret, but I cut him off by launching into full detail about how I was a girl and why I had to stay at Degrassi. I explained how Eli was tormenting me today because he recently found out my secret, and for some reason decided to play with it. Adam told me that Eli also knows, since they realized they were related distantly and Adam had come to a familial wedding as his girl self, Gracie.

Happy that I found out something new, and got closer to Adam, I completely forgot about Eli's outburst. But once I stepped foot in the room, Eli was typing on his laptop, and I remembered I was ignoring him instead of bursting into a conversation now that we both knew Adam's secret.

He didn't even say anything.

An hour passed, and our room was silent except for my flipping a page and Eli's typing. At exactly nine o clock, though, Eli shut his laptop and walked over to me. He took the book from me gently and I decided to at least acknowledge him, but remained silent.

"Clare, I gave you time and silence, and now I'm just hoping you'll say something along the lines of, oh, I don't know, I forgive you?" He said this slowly and calmly, like he had a plan to make things go his way.

Being my stubborn self, I still didn't say anything. We just stared at each other for the longest time. I just couldn't handle his eyes reading mine, my secret bare to him, but mine only trying to solve the mystery of his. I turned my head to the side and pouted.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and Eli looked really mad that I was being this stubborn. I couldn't process what was happening as his hand roughly grabbed my chin, his rings scraping my cheek as he jerked my head back to his.

"Are. You. Even. Listening?" He breathed. I was almost scared of this Eli, too scared to save myself, and the next thing I knew, his lips were mashed against mine. My lips opened in surprise and he used that to slip his tongue in, angrily dominating mine. My eyes were closed, but I opened them as we pulled away, breathless.

"You listening now, Edwards?" Eli smirked, his anger dissipated in the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh, cliffhanger! Haha don't kill me! Truth be told, I wrote out the concept of this chapter right after I published my last one, I just needed to write it. And I still don't know when I'll be getting to Chapter 5, but yeah. Might start another story. Thanks for reading, please review!<strong>

**1- I say that all the time. Do not be one of those people who say it makes no sense. Cuz it does.**

**2- ANYONE NOTICE THE IMOGEN REFERENCE LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know. It's been a while. I was going to have lemons and a big climax in this chap, but I was sort of bummed that I only got 2 reviews last chap. I know, I don't ask for reviews for the next chapter, but I really like reading them.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Degrassi, Declan would come back and give Holly J his kidney**

**Thank you to my beta, TheLegitProduction. Sorry for spelling your email wrong each time! **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Awkward Situations chapter 5<span>**  
><strong>

**CLARE POV**

Ten seconds.

One sixth of a minute.

Not nearly long enough that Eli's lips, should have been on mine.

I heard Eli say something, but I couldn't hear it. My head was filled with singing angels at the thought of the best ten seconds of my life. I just sat there, staring at Eli's smirk. _Oh, those lips._ I wish I could've played it cool, as if this sort of thing happened to me all the time, and being randomly kissed by the world's hottest guy, while dressed as a guy, was the total norm. Unfortunately, I was probably just a dopey girly-looking boy sitting on an unmade bed with my mouth agape while Eli should have won a trophy for most shocking moment. Ever.

"Earth to Clare? Did my kiss-stealing talents also steal your voice?" I finally looked away from his lips as they began to move, and maybe five seconds later, processed the words. There were two options on how to respond to this, I either could excuse myself and get the shit out of there, or come up with a snarky comeback.

"I have to go come up with a good comeback." I barely breathed out my thoughts to Eli. He raised his eyebrows at me. I just grabbed my bag and ran for Adam's room, calming down on the long walk over.

Once I got there, I asked him if I could stay the night.

"Yay, sleepover!" Adam laughed when I asked.

"Adam, I know you're a guy, but if I ever hear those words used in the same sentence by you _ever_ again, I may not believe you." I punched him playfully.

"How about, 'Yay, a sleepover with a bunch of hot girls having a pillow fight!'?" We both laughed at the joke. The night was young, and we never seemed to have topics to run out of. Until, he brought up Eli.

"So why aren't you sleeping with Mister-I-Drive-A-Hearse tonight?" Adam inquired around midnight.

"Are you calling me a slut? You know the rule is three dates, THEN you sleep with them." I tried to play it off.

"I meant why aren't you at your own dorm tonight? Lucky Drew isn't here, but if he was, you would probably have to go back and face whatever problem you're running away from. I was debating in my mind, whether or not to tell Adam the story. I ended up telling him and by the end my tale, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Let me get this straight, Clare, he kissed you and you were embarrassed, so you ran away?" Adam looked at me, as I wondered where this was heading.

"Yeah…"

"And have you ever… kissed a guy before?"

"Well, I've had a couple boyfriends who I've made out with…" Adam smiled at me. And kept smiling. And smiling. I was starting to get a little creeped out.

"You like him, Clare!" Adam finally blurted out.

"What? I do not! I mean, I think he's really cute and nice and…" I blushed and just shut up. I think Adam was crazy. My stubbornness towards Eli was all because I had _feelings_ towards him? Impossible.

"Admit it. That's why you can't face him after the kiss, because you're scared to know whether or not that was special to him. And trust me, Eli has a rep, he doesn't go around kissing just anybody. He commits to his girls." I didn't want to hear this. I told Adam that I had to go pee, and just went to the bathroom to splash water on my face.

_I don't like Eli. I don't like Eli. I don't like Eli._

I repeated the mantra in my head. For some reason, the thought of liking him… I was so against it. However, a small voice in the back of my mind told me I was lying to myself, that I really liked Eli and I wanted more kisses like that from him. After I left the bathroom, I told Adam I was going to sleep. I kept repeating the mantra in my head, but at the same time, I could also hear a small voice saying,

_I like Eli. I like Eli. I like Eli.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>ELI POV<strong>

I went to sleep soon after Clare left. I felt light, accomplished, on top of the world. I finally got her to crack, and I wanted to jump around for joy. She also looked so cute and, vulnerable when she was leaving. I think I found Clare Edward's weakness.

That night, I didn't even worry if she came back since Adam had texted me that Clare knew his secret and that he knew hers, which ultimately, I knew both of their secrets, so I'm like supreme ruler of secret-knowing. I slept dreaming of the softness of her lips, and the pink of her cheeks, as I lived out some of the best ten seconds of my life.

The next day, I woke up to Clare coming back to our room. I saw her glance at me, so I pretended to be asleep, planning to use her weakness in the near future.

"Someone was partying hard all night." I called to Clare, face down on my pillow.

"Well, it wasn't me. I was at Adam's. We had a sleepover." She replied.

"Oh, fun! Did you do makeup and talk about boys?" I asked triumphantly. Who cared if I was acting gay, I still had reigns over her. Or so I thought.

"Yeah, like this one particular boy who keeps becoming a pain in the ass for me." She smiled at me. So we were back on normal speaking terms. I decided not to let her get ahead of herself.

"You mean like a guy who may ask for kisses at the most random times?" I smirked at her.

"You wouldn't…" The victory look on her face began to falter. I had to take advantage of it, and use the innocence of a kiss to my advantage when handling Clare.

"Oh, you know, one during Advanced Writing, maybe. Or behind a shelf in the library during free period. Whenever, wherever, I want those pretty little lips of your pressed against mine, or else… well let's just say I know your secret." I felt a little like an ass, but I felt like I wanted to be in control of Clare. Manipulate her secret and use it to my ultimate advantage. If I got that same victorious feeling every time I kissed Clare, why couldn't I just kiss her more. An addiction like a drug.

"…Fine." She looked at me, lips in a tight line. I always find myself looking at her lips.

"Well, how about right now?" I smirked, wondering if she was up for it. I was shocked when she suddenly locked her arms around my neck and mashed her lips against mine, so hard our teeth clanked. I'm not sure if her goal was to hurt me, but it was fierce and intense, with tongue battling and lip biting. Now, THIS was a real Clare Edwards kiss. I loved every second of it.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE POV<strong>

The next few days went on with Eli stealing my lips every so often. Each time, I gave him a hardcore kiss, hoping he would back off. But for some reason, he kept asking for them more and more. Even Adam started to notice. It was a wonder anyone didn't catch us, and if they did, well that didn't help the gay rumors about me. Not that I cared.

Eventually, things went back to normal between us. Just laughing and talking like friends. However, Adam didn't see it that way. It's almost like he was trying to set us up. I guess if I thought my best friend liked my other best friend, I would want them together, but it was still very odd, what with the whole i-might-like-Eli thing. We were eating lunch in the caf when he brought up a party.

"So, get this. My parents are going to be out of town this weekend and told Drew and I to stay at the dorm, but instead we're gonna throw a huge party. With Degrassi girls too! So, Clare you can go as a girl and no one will know since it'll be a huge party. I also want to know if you guys can maybe help set up?" Adam looked at us expectantly. Eli and I glanced at each other, the back at Adam.

"Sure, buddy. As long as there's booze and chicks, I'm game." Eli told him.

"How very… guyish of you, Eli. But sure, I'd love to help… this'll be my first party!" I saw Eli smirk at me.

"Aw how cute. My little Clare-bear is growing up. Come give daddy a kiss." Eli said with a doting yet sarcastic tone. Adam looked like he was going to pee his pants at his last sentence. I sighed and pushed Eli slightly. No way was I giving in at the moment in a crowded lunch room. With Adam watching.

"Adam, do you mind if I invite my friends from other schools too?" I switched subjects. "I can tell them that I go to Degrassi Girls, so they won't know the difference."

"As long as they're hot, Clare." Adam replied with a smile.

"I'll be the judge of that." Eli said sardonically. We laughed and finished lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kind of upset at how this turned out. I had a whole plan (like I've said before, I put the concept on my ipod the day after I write the newest chap), but this time I didn't follow it. I hope you don't hate this chapter. Lemons next chap :P<br>Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's been a while. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Um lets see... I was really happy reading all the reviews I got, ESPECIALLY the long ones. After my mopey period of having no reviews, I realized that more people read my story then I thought. This inspired me to write a longer chapter then I have ever written before, which is why it took a while**

**hippie just to read: I appreciate your input, but you'll see what happens. Clare and Eli are both strong characters, and you never know what could happen!**

**deadrose34: I think you are looking at this too analytically. Don't think that Eli is blackmailing Clare, think WHY**

**BGuate224- Thanks for liking this story and paying attention to other characters besides Eli and Clare, though they are the main focus. About your question, I'm not going to really focus on other couples, and if you read this chapter you'll see who Drew was paired with (which was more of a split second decision if anything). And as for Alli, well I'm doing a pairing with her that my friend and I think is really cute, although no one has ever brought it up. Keep reading the story to find out, I guess.**

**WARNING: Slight Lemon/Lime in this chapter, as promised.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED DEGRASSI, I WOULD PUT IT ON 24/7 SO THAT WHEN I GO ON TUMBLR AND I MISSED AN EPISODE, IT'S NOT COMPLETELY GIVEN AWAY.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Awkward Situations chapter 6<p>

CLARE POV

_Beautiful._

No, I'm not talking about myself. I'm talking about the Torres' house. It's just gorgeous. The house is a large studio in downtown Toronto. The building is very small, with only like three floors, and each floor is its own lease. Then there's the swimming pool in the basement of the building, and the garden roof top which the Torres' own since they live on the top floor. Although the building doesn't have a lot of floors, it is really tall. Adam's place is really spacious, with several rooms bunching off to one corner, and just a wide open area with a TV and couch pushed up against one wall. The lights were really cool and vintage-looking, like stage lights (1). Almost everything was a shade of blue.

"Okay, ignore the blue guys. It's like our 'family color'." Adam stated as we left the elevator. Before we had Eli and I had a chance to look around, Adam pushed us into a room directly to the left of the doorway.

"Oh, I guess that's everyone then? Hey Goldsworthy, Edwards." Drew smiled at us as we entered what seemed to be the kitchen. "Edwards, why are you still in uniform. It's a party!"

Well, obviously I was in uniform since Drew doesn't know I'm a girl. I couldn't tell him that, of course. Before we left the dorm, Eli offered me some clothes (after a hot, half naked Eli kiss, of course), but they were too big for me. I had no choice but to wear this to Adam's.

"Oh, actually I'm not going to the party. I can't, some family stuff came up and I can't get out of the house. But I want to help set up!" I had thought of this to be my alibi for why I wasn't at the party, since I was going as my female self. If I needed it, Eli said he would vouch for me, saying that he could call my phone without anyone noticing, and that I could pretend my mom was on the line, telling me to get home. We thought WAY too much about this.

"Bummer. But thanks dude." I looked around. There were a couple of other people helping to set up. As well as Adam, Drew, Eli, and I, were Zane and Riley (resident out gay couple at school), Bianca (Drew's girlfriend who goes to some school I've never heard of), and…

Oh shit.

It was Jake, my ex. It wasn't a bad break up, or even a long relationship, but I was hoping he didn't recognize me. I pulled my cap down further on my head as we got "introduced".

"Jake Martin, meet Clare Edwards. He's Adam's buddy." Drew had us shake hands.

"Clare Edwards? I used to have a girlfriend named Clare Edwards. But she was a chick, not a dude." He laughed. I nervously fake laughed at this. Luckily, Jake was still not someone who over analyzes things. When we parted hands, I saw Eli glaring at Jake for some reason.

"Okay, attention! We're going to split up and do different things to set up. B and I are going to go get the kegs with her fake ID. Zane and Riley, you guys are going to go pick up the speakers from Sav. Jake and Clare, you're going to pi-" Drew got cut off by Eli.

"I think you mis-pronounced my name dude. Don't you mean Eli and Clare?" Eli said matter-of-factly. He was talking to Drew, but looking right at me as he said it. I don't think anybody picked up on how it seemed.

"Uh, whatever. Okay, _Eli_ and Clare, you girls will go to the grocery store and pick up food and non-beer drinks. And finally, Jake and Adam, you guys will stay here and make sure any valuables or breakables get put away safely. Also, make sure that the cable box doesn't have a camera or something like that. GO GO GO!" Drew yelled at the end. We all laughed and started moving. Eli and I walked over to Drew to get money to spend.

While Drew was giving Riley and Zane directions to Sav's house, I whispered to Eli.

"Why did you want to be paired with me instead of Adam?" I asked. I really was curious.

"Clare, I'm not stupid. By what that Jake guy said, you're the ex girlfriend aren't you? I just didn't want your secret to be found out, that's all."

At that, I felt kind of happy that he knew that I was panicking over Jake being there. But at the same time, I was a little sad that Jake finding out my secret was the only reason he wanted to be partnered with me. I didn't know where the sadness came from, but I quickly dismissed it as Riley and Zane left so we could talk to Drew. Five minutes later, we were out of there.

Eli and I had left the Torres residence to hop into his hearse and drive around, looking for a grocery store. It was my first time in Morty, since I got here by bus with Adam while Eli drove. He was being stubborn and wouldn't drive _the both_ of us… Morty was a lot of words. First off, while the outside of him looked menacing and scary, what with the skull and all, the interior was all nice a cozy. It was just a simple car, with no outworldly decorations. There were some comics and soda cans strewn around the floor, but other than that, it was neat and clean. I hadn't seen the back of Morty yet, although after shopping, we would probably load the food there.

"Eli, how about this place coming up to the left?" I asked as I saw a huge food-looking store down the street. Eli let out one of the boyish grunts which I assumed was a yes when he pulled into the store's parking lot. We walked into the store, which as I guessed, was a food store. I pulled out the list Drew gave me and grabbed a shopping cart. Eli stopped me and took the cart handle away from my hands.

"I can push." Eli smiled at me.

"Oh, really? I didn't think your species was capable." I joked. I steered him towards the chip isle, brushing his hand in the proccess.

"Hey, my series is very capable, thank you very much. Soon we'll be driving cars and constructing buildings." He leaned in really close to me and smiled. "Then, when we take over the world, you can be the queen." He pulled away as I froze in place a bit.

"Right, doritos. Everyone likes those, right?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Ew, no. I don't. I'm more of a lays type of person." Eli made a disgusted face and stuck his tongue out.

"Well, you're not normal. But fine, we'll get both." I replied. It was so interesting to find out that even chip-wise, Eli and I were different people. VERY different. As we checked off the list, we had at least two different types of each thing in the cart. He wanted coke, I wanted sprite. He wanted chocolate, I wanted vanilla. The only thing we could really agree on was that we needed at least ten bottles of whipped cream. But hey, opposites attract.

We left the store with barely any money left to give back to Drew. Eli and I both heaved bags to his car. Originally, Eli tried to take everything back by himself, instead of taking two trips. I asked him why.

"Why don't you just take two trips before you drop everything?" I asked.

"Cause (grunt) two trips are for (wheeze) pussies." He stated. I laughed and he glared at me.

"What logic! Well, fine. I'm just going to help you carry some stuff so you can save yourself." I continued to laugh, and Eli broke into a smile.

We made it to the car, and he unlocked the back. I know that the back of Hearses usually carry coffins and stuff, but the back of Morty didn't look eerie or very enveloped by death… it was cozy. There was a blanket on the floor, a couple magazines piled up in a corner, and some more empty soda cans. I smiled to myself at the thought of Eli coming here to read quietly or maybe listen to some music without disturbing anyone, like it was his safe zone.

"Just throw everything in the back." Eli broke me out of my thoughts. I quickly checked my phone to figure out the time.

"Shit! I was supposed to be at Alli's half an hour ago." I exclaimed as I unloaded my arms of bags.

"It's okay. I'll drive you." He smirked. "Why are you going there anyway?"

"To get ready, duh. I'm going as a girl, remember?" I sighed.

"Right, it's just that you look like a girl to me, so I was confused. But the party starts in like an hour. it doesn't take that long to change." Eli and I got around to the front of Morty.

"It's not just changing, Eli. It's getting ready. Like hair, makeup…" I trailed off. Eli sighed.

"Women, I'll never understand them… In my opinion, you don't need any makeup. You're beautiful just the way you are." I blushed at how nonchalant he seemed about saying this, like he was sure.

"Jeez. Stop quoting popular pop music and drive!" I pushed gently on his shoulder, letting it linger there just a second longer then it needed to.

When we got to Alli's, he demanded that I pay for the ride by kissing him again. When we separated, I noticed that Alli's car had already been pulled into the drive way. I wasn't sure if she caught us, but I quickly said goodbye and rushed out of his car, towards the door.

"Clare! I've missed you! And you're late! AND YOU SMELL LIKE BOY, WHO WERE YOU WITH?" Alli attacked me with words as soon as she opened the door. I quickly told her an abridged version of how Eli found out my secret, and how he demands kisses from me and stuff like that. I told Alli everything. Though annoying at times, that is what a best friend is all about.

I had just applied some light mascara, when Alli barged into the bathroom with something sparkly in her hand. She was dressed up in a short dress that hugged her curves. It was strapless and a bright pink color. There were large flowers on the side that spread to the front and back of the dress. Knowing Alli, it was probably designer. On the contrary, I opted for skinny jeans and a pretty top.

"Clare, you are not wearing that. Quick, change!" Alli thrust the sparkly thing into my arm. It was actually a low cut sequined tank top with black sequins that glinted silver. She also threw a dark blue denim skirt at me, and a pair of knee high boots.

"Isn't this kind of… revealing?" I asked her. I mean, the skirt was kinda short…

"No way, quick change." She whined. I sighed and started changing clothes as she clapped happily.

ELI POV

The lights were dim, the music was blasting, and one keg was already finished. I looked around and still no Clare. The party started half an hour ago, and I left her one and a half hours ago. I hoped she was okay and wasn't injured on her way here. I made my group over to a couple of girls who I knew were from Degrassi. Maybe they would know her, or at least Alli who was with her.

"Hey, do you guys know where Alli Bhandari is?" I scanned the crowd again, but looked back at them when a blonde with blue eyes, not nearly as pretty as Clare's, spoke up. When she did, the other girls giggled.

"No, but I know where Jenna Middleton is. Right here." She lowered her lids a little bit and pushed her chest out at me, probably trying to look seductive. Personally, I was disgusted.

"Hey, I'm Eli. I'm um actually a friend of Clare's if you know her, too. She should be with Alli." I looked away from the skank to a girl with not dark brown hair

"I know Clare, I used to go to school with her. I'm Fiona, by the way." Fiona caught my interest. This was the perfect opportunity to learn more about Clare…

CLARE POV

I walked in and scanned the crowd. I knew maybe like half the people there, but not really anyone else. Sad part was, I knew the Degrassi guys, so it wasn't like I could interact with them as a friend without actually blowing my cover. The music was really loud, and I noticed a familiar song. I looked towards the speakers, and noticed that Adam was playing one of his favorite songs, which he always played around me.

A couple of my Degrassi buds stared at Alli and I as we walked in. I wanted to be like 'Hey guys, it's Clare! You know, the guy you always joke with in class?'. Of course, I couldn't. I told Alli that I was going to go talk to Adam, and she nodded an OK and started walking towards who I guess were HER Degrassi friends.

"Hey, Mister DJ, have you seen Eli?" I asked him.

"Wow, hey Clare! You look hot. But of course, I can't say that around Eli since you both totally like each other. And no, I haven't seen him." He laughed.

"Yeah, and who do YOU have your eye on, Mr. Torres?" I joked.

"Nah, you good though." A couple of weeks ago, Adam had told me he liked a girl from Degrassi Girls. He wouldn't tell me who it was though, and I was still trying to get him to slip up. Maybe a couple more drinks… I moved away from Adam, and noticed a bob of raven hair in the corner. Eli! I started walking towards him, when I noticed he was talking with a bunch of girls. One of them was Jenna Middleton, the known skank back when we went to the same school. I had dated a guy once, and she got him to cheat on me with her.

Eli was especially talking and smiling with Fiona Coyne, resident rich girl. She was pretty, go figure. She had her hand on his arm, and they were laughing about something. I felt my stomach drop and my heart start to beat quicker. Eli looked up and we locked eyes. I pouted and quickly turned away, by an anger I didn't even know the origin of. We weren't even dating, so I didn't understand why I was mad, or felt betrayed. I guess those kisses only meant something to me, and not him. A couple of drinks, I thought, would get my mind off of him. As I went to get my third beer, slightly buzzed, I noticed Jake standing by the keg.

"Clare! It's been a while. How have you been?" Jake asked me, smiling, and at the same time obviously checking me out.

"I've been good. And you?" I don't know if it was the alcohol or what, but Jake seemed suddenly, attractive.

"I've been go-" He got cut off when I planted my lips on his. A few seconds later, he started to kiss me back. His hands were cold as they grasped my waist, as mine were locked around his neck. Suddenly, I got jerked away from him.

"Sorry, this one is mine." I heard a familiar cocky voice. I looked at my offender to see Eli glaring and smirking at Jake.

"Sorry, bro. I didn't know Clare was taken. Be careful, she's a little tipsy I think." Jake walked away scratching his head. I felt a little disheartened.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I yelled at Eli. "I'm not your possession or anything like tha-" This time I was the one being cut off. Eli had mashed his lips against mine, silencing my words. I went for it, and we battled with our tongues, his dominating. As we pulled away, I heard him breathe out.

"_Let's dance._"

He pulled my hand to the mosh pit of dancing people. Feeling confident, I pressed myself against him. He only pulled my tighter, leaving trails of fire, unlike Jake's numb hands. I saw him smirk as he spun me around so that my ass was pressed against his crotch area. I backed into him and heard him groan, his hands leaving what felt like jolts of electricity at the border between my skirt and my shirt.

Slowly, his hands caressed my sides and reached all the way up to wear my chest was, his hands lightly brushing the sides of my boobs. I felt him slightly prodding my down there, with what could be none other than a sign that my dance was turning him on. I quickly spun in place and wove my fingers through his hair, kissing him again. It just felt so… right.

"Why," I asked in between kisses, "were you flirting," We moved apart for air, "with other girls?"

"Why were you making out with Jake?" He countered. _Touche._

"Cause you were flirting with other girls!" He let out a groan as I grinded our hips together in punishment.

"You know, Clare, Fiona plays for the other team." He grunted. "And I wasn't flirting, we were talking about you." I stopped my minstrations for a second.

"What about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know more about you, Clare. I… I think Adam is right about us. I like you, and I know we're living together and that you're drunk and probably won't remember this in the morning, but I REALLY like you." I was shocked. Of course I was going to remember it. And that's when it hit me, any doubt leaving me through the alcohol in my system. I pressed my lips against Eli's firmly and softly.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." I said, my tone of voice issuing my reply.

We stumbled around the house, never once not touching each other. If our lips weren't connected, our hands were. Or rather, his hand and my ass. Opening random doors, we found a closet (in which Drew's shirt was off and Bianca was pressed up against him. I don't even think they noticed we opened the door), a bathroom (where Jenna's head was in a toilet), and what was probably the guest bedroom. We went into that last room, quickly shedding clothes.

"Eli." I gasped out. "You know that I'm a virgin, right?"

"We don't need to do anything that you don't want to do." He said, sincerity in his voice, but lust in his eyes.

"N-no. I want to, just be gentle…" I was so fazed by how this happened. One minute we were arguing, the next we were a couple and now I was about to lose my virginity to him. Eli helped me get my shirt off, taking a split second to look at my bra before ripping that off. He then looked at me one last time, before I nodded my approval for him to take my skirt off. Once I shimmied out of it, I noticed that he had taken off most of his clothes, a mess of our things thrown around the room.

I was left in my panties and Eli in his boxers as he pulled me to the large bed in the middle of the room. He kissed me gently, caressing every part of me. Soon, underwear came off and a condom was rolled out. Hips were about to meet as we each let out a moan…

"EVERYONE OUT! PARENTS ARE COMING HOME EARLY IN THREE HOURS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I'm such a cock block! LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry again that it took forever to write. I was kinda embarrassed writing the Lime majig but EHHH WUTEV. Please review! I love long reviews and answering questions. It's interesting to know how people think about my story.<strong>


End file.
